Conventional love
by XOhanaX
Summary: Felicity learnt from a very young age that fairy tales don't ere is no knight in white armour.If you start believing in the perfect man who will sweep you off you feet is realistic ,you will never be truly happy.Love isn't supposed to be easy.But if after all the hurt and the tears if you still want to fight for that relationship, to be with that person well that's love. AU
1. Chapter 1

When i was a little girl I used to read fairy tales. In fairy tales you meet Prince Charming and he's everything you ever wanted. In fairy tales the bad guy is very easy to spot. The bad guy is always wearing a black cape so you always know who he is. Then you grow up and you realize that Prince Charming is not as easy to find as you thought. You realize the bad guy is not wearing a black cape and he's not easy to spot. Realities different. In reality life isn't magical. Normal people go struggle through there day before trying to hopefully get some peaceful sleep, if you have a nightmare it doesn't matter because you can just wake up but what happens when your nightmares become better than reality. When what your brain conjures up to terrify you isn't as bad as reality. What do you do then?

BEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP

Felicity awoke startled, she glared at the menacing alarm clock Asif it was her merciless captor, daring it to try anything. Yet the offending piece of machinery was unrelenting, it continued to grow increasingly louder as if it gained more and more anger the longer it remained ignored. Felicity's anger only seemed to escalate as her insistent abductor continued to mock her with its never ending noise. That's when reality began to set in and she started to remember.

It was raining, the furious thunder and lightning hammered down across the tiny village. She was staring out of the window enjoying the sight of untamed nature as it destroyed everything in its path. She had always liked weather, she wasn't really sure why .Not the sunny rainbow weather most peopled seemed to enjoy but the wild, harsh weather that didn't look perfect yet still held natural beauty. So there she sat as she continued to stare out of the window, forgetting the corrupted world around her .She must have lost track of time because the next thing she remembered was someone shouting, telling the room it was lights out, you see you're not allowed to stay up past ten at the shelter.

**So what do you think? Is it completely terrible? Only a short chapter but the next one will be longer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity -16 years old

It was six am when the alarm went off in the shelter, a high pitched screaming that altered those in the prison that they had an hour before they were kicked out on to the harsh streets. Felicity let out a long sigh and force her aching body to get out of the horrible metal contraption they were able to call beds. She looked down at her worn tattered pyjamas, a small smile curling at the end of her lips as she took in the familiar, comforting, image of carefree penguins discussing what fish they were going to eat. Felicity admired how innocent and how untainted the small penguins seemed to be. Her time to get ready and prepare for the day was limited but she tried to take as much time to just be free as she possible could. As felicity started to get ready her mind flash backed to the reason she was in this horrendous place.

Her mum had tried everything she could to keep her away from the life she had, to keep her sheltered from the harsh reality of the world they lived in, but she was a working class mum who worked as a cocktail waitress in a rundown bar on the bad side of town and most days it was hard enough to keep food on the table and money on the gas meter. Life was a struggle, so when it all became too much and there wasn't enough money to feed them both felicity would spend a few nights in the dreadful shelter. Her father had abandoned her and her mother at a young age and had left them to fend for themselves without a penny to their name .but somehow the Smoaks struggled on.

Felicity had always been extremely smart a genius in fact but she had tried to hide it .Whether It was to avoid the relentless teasing from her classmates or so she wouldn't be moved up in school and have less time help out her mother she wasn't quite sure. So when her mother had applied for her to do an internship in the IT department at queens consolidated she had been furious. She didn't want to leave her mother in the horrendous backstreets but her mother had insisted so her she was in a shelter in starling city preparing for her first day at queens consolidated vowing that she would do whatever it took to earn enough money to move her mother away from that dreadful place.

Introducing Oliver Queen- 18 years old

Oliver queen returned from the dead the newspapers claimed for weeks upon end. They had all concocted various fabricated stories for the reasons behind Oliver's two year mysterious absence. Some were even quite comical, well to Oliver at least, apparently during his party years he had somehow got one of his random hook-ups pregnant and left to help raise and look after this illegitimate child. No one had really ever looked past his party immature persona that had become his instant defence mechanisms during his youth. Everyone just believed he must of done something stupid and had fled away from the responsibility of his actions .The reality however was so much worse.

It was just another casual Sunday at the queen house hold .Oliver was messing around with his sister speedy, grabbing her phone he had blotted out of the door Thea on his heels .He wasn't meant to go in his father's study but he knew his sister wouldn't dare set foot in their fathers sacred place, so he raced ahead and entered the forbidden room. God how he wished he hadn't. Sat there with holding a pistol to his head was his father. His beloved father who he had cherished , there was just enough time for his father face to become tangled with such shame and horror before the bullet sprinted toward him as if sensing his need his pain to be over, the gut wrenching sound of tearing flash and shattered Bones nearly drowned by Oliver's screams of terror. His mother had frantically called for an ambulance but it was too late the damage had already been done. For weeks he couldn't eat or sleep and would barely talk to anyone even his family. Reoccurring dreams attacked the brief periods when his mind had lost the fight over his body and his need to sleep had become too much. So Oliver had left having not been able to cope, he had fled to a faraway country where he could forget and drink away the pain.

But now two years later he was tired off running away from his problems. His anger had only seem to grow during his time away and now all his thoughts where centred around one target , find the people who had hurt his father , the people who had caused him to commit suicide and destroy them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note - sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been really busy lately revising for some upcoming exams. Anyway here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it **_

* * *

It was just before 9 am and Felicity had been walking around the streets of Starling City for a little more than an hour. Today was her first day in her internship at Queen Consolidated and she didn't want to be late so she had stayed close to the building and had just looked around at the giant skyscrapers that seemed to tower all around her until it was time to start. She looked down at her current attire and couldn't help but wince as she remembered how she had managed to afford the fitted pink blouse and knee length skirt that more than likely cost more than the rest of u clothes she owned combined. Her mother ,bless her heart, after hearing about the internship had insisted that they go shopping for new clothes for her to wear while she was working at Queen Consolidated. It had become quite apparent the moment that they entered the store that they couldn't in fact afford any of the clothing. Her mother had looked so devastated that Felicity had to do something, anything to make her feel better so she , while the cashier was busy talking to another customer Felicity had hacked in to the stores computer and had activated a gift card that had over 100 pound on .Was felicity proud of what she did…no…did it make her mum happy …yes. So after buying a few outfits they exited the store and Felicity had vowed that she would one day give then back the money.

She was so caught up in the memory that she almost forgot the time and had to rush to Queen Consolidated so she wouldn't be late. She was just rushing through the door when she crashed into something hard.

"Ohh crap" she whispered furiously at herself, too caught up in her mindless babble she directed at herself she nearly didn't hear the small sound the wall she had crashed into had made.

"Ahem" the wall grunted in a deep gravelly voice.

Felicity froze, and slower lifted her head to find that it hadn't been a wall she had crashed into, no it had been a man, a very handsome man at that. She was so overcome with embarrassment that it had took her a few minutes to realise that she knew the person in front of her.

Oliver Queen, her bosses son .She had just crashed into the one person that could get her kicked off the internship in under a minute if he wanted to. The was no other words to describe the face felicity pulled but I more than likely resembled that of a frightened dear caught in headlights.

"Hi im Oliver Queen" The ridiculously handsome man seemed to take petty on her and introduced himself.

Snapping out of her frightened stance felicity opened her month to reply, "Of course I know who you are …you're Mister Queen "

"Nooo" he interrupted suddenly, looking a little dismayed, "Mister Queen was my father"

For the life off her felicity had no idea why she said what she said next,

"Right but he's dead" realising how awful that sounded she tried to correct herself, "I mean he killed his self" upon seeing his astonished face she continued " but you didn't which means you could off been crashed into and of had to listen to me babble….which will end in 3…2…1 "she finished awkwardly. Oliver had simply given her a noncommittal shrug as if she hadn't just offended the billionaire.

Realising how long she had been stood there gracelessly talking to Mr Queen she quickly mutter goodbye and fled to the reception desk she had been told to report to in one of the various letters that she had received about the internship. So there she stood in the most prestigious building in all of Starling City, hoping that he wouldn't fire her for her clumsiness and her inability to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

_**So there was another chapter, let me know what you think by giving a review. Let me know if you think I should write it any differently or if there's something you would like me to include in future chapters – next chapter will either be up later today of early tomorrow **_


End file.
